csifandomcom-20200225-history
David Lowry
Two unnamed daughters |occupation = Dentist |path = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Abductor |victims = 4 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = Ned Beatty |appearance = Sweet Jane }}"I don't feel bad about what I've done. I feel disappointed that I've been caught, but I tend to think the long view of things. I've had a wonderful life. And I know that all things human eventually must end." Dr. David Lowry was a serial killer, rapist, and abductor who appeared in season seven of . Background Lowry's early life is not revealed in detail, though he claims to have had a wonderful life. He had a wife who died a few years prior to Sweet Jane and has two daughters, one of whom is an oral surgeon and the other a homemaker. He started working as a dentist at the Colebert Dental Centre in 1975. The same year he committed his first known murder. Over the years, he killed three additional young women, all of the victims except for his last remaining unidentified. Over the years, he continued working as a respected dentist, becoming a regular fixture at work. He also earned the pet name "Doctor Dave". Sometime after 1989, he underwent some slight oral surgery to adjust his teeth in order to make a better impression on his patients. Season Seven Sweet Jane The connection between Lowry's murders was made in 2007, when the LVPD found Veronica Sorenson, his final victim. The CSI team, including its latest addition, Michael Keppler, checked records for similar crimes and found the other victims. Exhuming them and interviewing the cops who investigated them, they found clues leading to the deduction that the killer was a dentist. They found the Colebert Dental Centre using a geographic profile. They then interviewed Lowry and found him a likely suspect. When they found a bite mark on one of the bodies which had previously been dismissed as a bruise, they got a dental impression from Lowry and partially matched it to the markings. When they checked Lowry's dental records, they learned about his teeth alterations, proving him guilty for the murders. When Keppler and Brass questioned him, he had no remorse for what he'd done and refused to give them the names of his victims on the grounds that doing so would spoil "the sweetness of his memories", even when threatened with the death penalty. He was presumably charged with the murders and incarcerated after that. Modus Operandi Lowry targeted Caucasian women in their late teens to early 20s. He would abduct them in some unspecified way, tranquillize them using various sedatives including LSD and chloralhydrate and rape them, choking and, on one occasion, biting them for his own pleasure, eventually strangling them to death. He avoided leaving behind any significant evidence by wearing a condom during the rapes and carefully cleaning the bodies with alcohol before dumping them naked (except for his first victim, who was left fully clothed) in areas which at the time had the highest crime rate in Las Vegas. He would also place the victims' arms in such a way that they appeared to be waving goodbye. Known Victims *July 4, 1975: An unidentified victim *September 12, 1989: An unidentified victim *October 17, 1999: An unidentified victim *January 18, 2007: Veronica Sorensen Appearance *Season Seven **Sweet Jane Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Serial Rapists Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Misogynist Category:Incarcerated